tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrMunkeepants/Dicken Ovidley - 2nd of Lenting
It has been three months since Aldeli and Valens returned from the North esorting the refugees of the royal Dwarven clan; we are posted at Gitsangdrod, the closest camp to Magnea, and nearly 50,000 dwarves have fled their underground kingdom for our valley. This camp is mostly populated by the young, the old, and those unable to fight - another camp, Vlagzak, is training an army to take Magnea back. We recently got a message with the last load of supplies that the hall in Villa Pastoris in which the dwarven rebels had stowed their victims' bodies was burned; the monks believe it was Tertius , who had warned them to burn it, and that he has denied the afterlife to all the souls of the village. They are now quite unhappy with the Imerial Regiment, and deny any of us access to the monkery of Gre-baki. Our squad has been distributing evening rations to all the clans gathered here, listening to their concerns; mothers are worried that their sons are leaving and braving the winter and wild animals to get to Vlagzek to serve, but may not make it. The Strongbeads, a clan of blacksmiths, are worried about fuel for their cooking fires and forges - not that anyone has metal to forge. Towards the end of our rounds we started running low, and had to reduce portions; an older lady tried to take extra and the patrolman assigned to our cart knocked her down. The dwarves all around us were on edge already, and this almost started a riot; Valens only prevented one by threatening to burn the remainin supplies and report that their clan had done it and cut them off. How did they feed everyone under the ground all those centuries? We report to the local captain after our rounds, and he decides we are too low on resources for sympathy - any thieves will be dealt the standard punishment. That night we we sent on roving patrol through the surrounding areas. We heard a scream and rushed down a lane to find a small pack of bandits attacking some refugees at an abandoned farm. Before we could get between the bandits and their prey, they slaughtered the poor folks! We set to avenge them (and rid the land of these brigands), but neither I or my opponents could get a solid hit on the other - until I turned into a dire wolf! I could feel a fire building in me, and concern for my squad... and just turned! I could then smell that these bandits were tainted with undeath. I took down a dark-robed monk while the others felled another robed attacker and a zombie, while the dwarven knight started to run. We chased him down, and he tried attacking with some sort of glowing, cursed dagger. He couldn't get a solid hit, so he sounded his hunting horn and killed himself. As we inspected the bodies - Tertius recognized the monk as one they had met in Gre-baki - we heard answering horns from all around. We took his dagger and horn and hustled back to the road. Looking back, we could see dark figures converging on the farm in the firelight. I darted ahead as a wolf and changed back to warn the captain of the danger. The alarm was raised and everyone rushed to the earthen walls to find undead swarming outside! I encouraged some spiked vines to grow up and slow their approach, but there were more tainted monks and they were able to leap over the patch or sprint around it to the wall. Does this mean the monkery has succumbed? We fought several, and two got by us into the camp, but by the time we had finished the fight those two were long gone. We turned to assit some patrolmen fighting another dwarven knight like the one we had faced at the farm. As we fought him, zombied snuck up around us, and we I turned to face the new threat he stuck me with another of those daggers. We killed the knight and the zombies, and are recovering, but on alert for another wave. I should go to a medic, but it doesn't seem so bad. Category:Blog posts